Love isn't his piece of cake
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: He's never been to great at love. After losing his temper, Bunnymund has some time to think about how he feels about Toothiana. Will he tell her how he really feels? T for a swear word. Totally "SweetTooth" pairing.


**So, I decided to do a one-shot of one of my new favorite pairings "SweetTooth"! Supposed to be sad/cute/and funny, so I hope you like it. **

**I do not own anything "Rise of the guardians".**

* * *

As Bunnymund looked up the stars the wind brushed over him, ruffling up his long fur. He heaved a deep sigh to himself, trying to forget how her soft touch had felt like wind. The stars sparkled in the sky like the light did in her eyes. And the grass around him was the color of her feathers...

He groaned in frustration, closing his eyes tightly. He pressed his paws over his face, wishing he could just disappear and stop thinking about her. The way she smiled so excitedly with childlike innocence. Her obsession with teeth, and virtually all things that looked like teeth. She was always so sweet to everyone, never yelling or storming away from them like she had just done with him. And he was afraid that if he had made her so mad she might never talk to him again.

"Toothiana..." Bunnymund whimpered her name softly, the wind taking it away the moment it passed his lips.

They had always been good friends. She was the only one he had ever trusted completely, the only one of the Guardians he had ever opened up to about his past. She was never judgmental, or harsh, she was always sympathetic and understanding.

Sometimes, like they had just been doing, they would just lay down in the fields of his Warren and talk. Just talk. About anything that came to their minds. It was always so pleasant, and he always felt free to express himself. But the topic of Jack came up and things went South.

He knew Toothiana liked Frost, and it made him furious. It had taken years for him to get close enough to Toothiana to even think that they had the chance to be something more then friends. And then in came Jack and she was instantly fawning over him like he was something to be admired! So he had nice teeth, was that really something to get all horny over? Didn't personality and morals mean anything to her anymore?!

Needless to say they had argued about the boy. He was jealous of his apparent talent to get any girl he wanted to. And he felt quite protective and territorial over Toothiana, which didn't helps in the least. He shouldn't have cared what boy she liked, he had missed his chance to be with her himself when he didn't make a move before Jack came into the picture...

Bunnymund willed the tears in his eyes to go away. There was no point in crying now. He had wasted his only chance to tell her how he really felt and had ruined their friendship over some petty jealousy. It was all his own fault.

They never yelled at each other. Yet this time, he was just so fed up with her obsession of Jack, they had screamed back and forth at each other. When things had calmed down a bit she had demanded to know what was really bothering him. He had a chance to come clean and admit he had feelings for her, but he was too furious to admit anything and had pushed her away without answering. He had turned his back to her and she had flown off, but over the sound of the wind and her wings he had heard her crying...

He sighed shakily. He felt absolutely awful...

The night passed on slowly but he didn't move from his spot. He was too emotionally tormented to even remember which direction his cottage was in. So he continued to stare at the stars through teary eyes.

He was sorry he has yelled at her, it made him feel hollow inside just thinking that she might never want to be around him again. She didn't take fighting well, and he knew that a consequence of fighting with her was the possibility to be ignored for all eternity.

He didn't want that.

"I'm sorry Toothiana..." he rolled over in the grass silently and curled up into a ball, waiting for sleep to take him. After a while his breathing slowed and he slept soundly, but tears seeped from his closed eyes, trailing glittering lines down his face.

* * *

The tooth fairy's wings fluttered in irritation and guilt. She watched her furry friend from up in one of the trees nearby, trying not to be heard.

She had considered leaving and never returning, but when she heard his voice on the wind saying her name she had to turn back. He looked so sorrowful, and his big bunny eyes were glittering with moisture. He hardly moved, making no sound whatsoever, which made her wings itch. She didn't want him to hear her.

After standing on the tree branch for almost half an hour, she finally sat down. It seemed he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She sighed tiredly and waited, wondering to herself why she didn't just leave, or go down there and talk to him. After a moment of thought she realized she wanted to see him remorseful. She wanted to hear him say he was sorry for what he had done, even though he didn't know she was there.

Toothiana sat back and relaxed in the tree, gazing up at the same stars that Bunnymund was. She loved star gazing with him. It seemed he was the only Guardian who took actual pleasure in it, besides her of course. When she had first met Jack she had thought he would love to look up at the night sky, but there were many things more important to him it seemed. She found that she liked Bunnymund more in that respect.

She shook her head to clear it. She didn't know why she always was comparing the two guardians to each other. There were many good things about both of them that shaped them into who they were, but it felt like an ever going contest with them. Each tried to best the other, and in her mind she had started trying to find out who was better. But neither one of them was better than the other, they were just different. The main difference was that Jack was just a boy, and Bunnymund was a man... Well, a mature six foot tall bunny. Never mind that. The point was, they were both her friends and she was tired of them fighting. She tried to talk nice about Jack to her furry friend, but he always seemed to take it badly, like she was trying to make him look bad.

Goodness, that was the last thing she wanted to do. It would take something really horrid for her to make him look bad. She couldn't count the number of times she had daydreamed about him, ogled his magnificent masculine stature, and down right fantasized what it would be like to be his girlfriend. It was embarassing to say the least. But he was just that attractive. She couldn't think of much that he was bad at, except controlling his temper.

No, she would never try to make him feel bad about himself. She liked him too much for that.

"I'm sorry Toothiana..."

Her attention snapped back to him as he rolled over in the grass and cuddled up into a large rabbit ball. His back twitched as the cold wind blew against him, and his blue tinted fur rippled like water. Toothiana watched him fall asleep and felt her eyes tear up as water leaked from his eyes. He was crying, in his sleep!

Her wings fluttered quickly, bringing her down from the tree and landing her on the ground a few feet away from him. She crouched down low to the ground. If he woke up she was sure he would pounce anything above him out of mere reflexes.

"Bunnymund?"

When he didn't even stir she sat down beside him cross-legged, reaching out cautiously to stroke his furry shoulder. "Hey... You okay?" she had a strange habit of talking to people as they slept, probably because the children she saw were always sleeping. She trailed a finger softly over his face, wiping away the wet streak from his tears. "There there... Don't cry..." she tickled his long ears in a way she knew he liked and she smiled. He twitched at her touch, his nose moving wildly, but he didn't wake up. "I'm sorry we yelled at each other... Let's never fight again." she leaned down and kissed his nose, giggling as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep. "I love you Bunnymund... You're so sweet."

She squeaked as he moved, suddenly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to join him on the ground. "I'm sorry we fought too." he whispered, nuzzling her feathery neck. "Toothiana, the truth is... I get jealous of Jack, because you talk about him all the time. It feels like he's all you ever care about anymore. I feel a little pushed aside by you on most days and-" he paused, pulling her gently closer to his soft chest. She rolled around to face him her fingers running through his long chest fur. "-I have a confession to make."

Toothiana looked up at him curiously, inside she was screaming in a joy that rivaled finding a lost tooth on the street. Would he say what she was hoping for? "And, what is that?"

He brushed her feathers lightly with a paw and looked her in the eyes. At first he looked confident, but that faded away and she could see that he was terrified. "I-I-" he gulped, and he visibly shied away. "I-I can't believe this... I can't say it lass."

"Say what?" she tried to sound encouraging for his sake. "Bunnymund, I'm not mad at you anymore. You can tell me anything." she caressed his face softly bringing her face a little closer to his. "Take your time." she really wanted to hear him say it. She had her suspicions and her hopes, but she just wanted to know for certain.

"I-uh..." he stopped, then growled in annoyance. "Ah, te hell with it! I love you lass!" he closed the space between them and pecked her softly on the lips. "I always have..."

She smiled, giggling lightly. "I knew you did..." she buried her hands in his fur and rubbed noses with him. "Took you long enough though. I was beginning to wonder if I should just move on with my life and start dating Jack..."

His eye twitched irritably. "Oh, no you don't lass-" he rolled over, trapping her between his arms as he hovered over her. "He ain't taking you away from me, mate." with that she felt him kiss her again, this time longer and fuller then the first, and way more passionate. Toothiana giggled and he broke the kiss, breathing a little hard. "What?"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a warm hug. "Your hair is tickling my nose..."

* * *

**The End. :)**

**Please Review! It will make me very happy. :)**


End file.
